Nem puszta halandó
by lidiladilom
Summary: Akár így is történhetett volna... S2 ep.24 No Reason folytatása...bizonyos értelemben. Ismeretlen rezidens szemével E2, milyen is egy kórházba menni Houseszal. Naggyon jó, egyedi! Fordítás, az eredeti: No mere Mortal.


Nem puszta halandó

1.

-Hallott már House-ról?

Ez az első napod a Princeton-Plainsboro Oktató kórházban, és úgy tűnik, ez az egyetlen kérdés, amit mindenki feltétlenül feltesz. Rámosolyogsz a recepciósra, befejezve kézfogást, aminek a közepén jártál, mikor az elmaradhatatlan kérdés felhangzott.

-Nehéz lenne nem hallani róla, nemde?

A lány nevet.

-Végül is, ő egy legenda.- Ad neked egy dossziét a napirendeddel és a kórház térképével. Még rengeteg emberrel kell találkoznod, és rengeteg procedúrán végigmenned, míg akár csak lemehetnél segédkezet nyújtani a klinikára.

-Biztos, hogy összefut vele előbb-utóbb. Próbáljon inkább utóbb. _Utálja _az orvosnövendékeket.

Az eszeddel tudod, hogy nevetséges volna féli. Orvos vagy, vagy mi, jártas a logika útvesztőiben, és a történetek, amiket hallasz, nem mások, mint tábortűzhöz illő mesék egy bicegő mumusról, aki az avatatlanokat rémisztgeti. Mégis, a recepciós szavaira görcsbe rándul a gyomrod.

-Megpróbálom észben tartani.- mondod neki, kényszeredett mosollyal. Nem szabad jelét adni, hogy milyen ideges vagy a kezdőnapodon. Az első benyomás nagyon fontos.

-Kerülje a lifteket!- kiáltja utánad még. - Néha megállítja őket a 3. és 4. emelet között!

Ismét megeresztesz egy udvarias nevetést, de alighogy hátat fordít neked, már sietsz is a lépcsőház irányába.

2.

A srác, aki a képet készíti rólad a személyi azonosítódhoz, teljesen odavan a folyamatért. Egyébként is ahhoz a típushoz tűnik tartozni, amely mindenért képes lelkesedni. Széles arcán vigyor ül, ahogy a fényképezőgép beállításaival bíbelődik, ujjaival jelezve, hogy egy picit jobbra kell menned, ha szeretnél a kép közepére kerülni.

-Szóval, hallottál már House-ról, mi?

Nevet, látva, hogy habozol a válasszal, azon hezitálva, mondd-e az igazat, vagy inkább prezentálj egy udvarias hazugságot, mely ráveszi, hogy elmondja azt a történet, mely már nyilvánvalóan ott ég a nyelvén.

-Orvostanhallgatók! Majd összecsináljátok magatokat félelmetekben a pasastól, de ő az oka, hogy a fele bagázs ide jelentkezik elsőre.

Ezt a pillanatot választja, hogy elsüsse a fényképezőgépet, és egy másodpercre megvakulsz a vakutól.

-Azok a történetek meglehetősen hihetetlenek.- mondod, és minden pislogásnál színes foltok kísértenek.

-Az ördögbe, hát nem ezért mesélik őket?- A fényképész már a számítógépével babrál, alkalmanként odabandzsítva a nyomtatványra, ami a neved, szakterületed és azonosítószámodat tartalmazza. Mögötte a nyomtató zümmögve kel életre, s hősies erőfeszítés után végül kiköp egy kis műanyag téglalapot.

A srác felfűzi a lukon keresztül és nyújtja neked, összeesküvő módon közelebb hajolva, ahogy nyúlsz érte.

-Adjak egy jó tanácsot, hogy kerüld el? Hosszúkat szeret lépni, tudod, a lába miatt. Messziről hallani, amikor közelít. Nem lehet összekeverni.- Fenyegetően meglóbál egy képzeletbeli botot, s te, nem tehetsz róla, de riadtam hátralépsz. Ő észre veszi és mosolyog.

-Köszönöm.- mondod, és reméled, hogy elég kimérten és szakmai modorban sikerült. Aztán igyekszel a kártyádat kitűzni az új laborköpenyed zsebére. A fotón nagyon frusztráltnak és kissé kancsalnak tűnsz, sehol az előre elképzelt, doktorhoz méltó nyugalom. Gyanítod, hogy ezt a fotográfus eleve így tervezte.

-Ha hallod, hogy közelít, jobban teszed, ha futsz!- ismétli vidáman, amint elindulsz, harsogó nevetését elvágja a hátad mögött becsapódó ajtó.

3.

Ezek csak mesék, emlékezteted magad, de ebédidőre már újra paranoiás vagy, egy idegroncs, félig-meddig attól tartva, hogy House egyszer csak előugrik a következő cserepes növény mögül és elnadrágol a botjával. Egy csoporttársad haladó belgyógyászaton azt állította, hogy szenvedő alanya volt egy ilyen támadásnak, de te mindig is úgy könyvelted el az esetet, mint figyelem-felkeltési kísérlet, egy módja, hogy valaki hírnevet szerezzen House aljasságából. Már nem vagy ebben olyan biztos. Úgy tűnik, House szelleme lappang minden sötét sarokban.

A kávézó zsúfolt, és kísértésbe esel, hogy keress egy csendes, üres várótermet és ott fogyaszd el az ebédedet. De bármennyire is szeretnél szünetet tartani a fárasztó ismerkedési-köszöntgetési játékban, tudod, hogy fontos dolog minél több emberrel összeismerkedni már az első napon, így hát startolsz a legközelebbi üres szék irányába.

-Csatlakozhatok önhöz?- kérdezed a szemüveges és praktikus és egyben divatos kontyot viselő nőtől, aki a kétszemélyes asztal egyik felét elfoglalja. Túl későn veszed észre a bal oldalon heverő nagy halom jegyzetet és laborjelentést, de a várt elutasítás helyett kedves mosoly fogad.

-Hogyne, jöjjön!- arrébb söpri a dolgait, hogy tudd hova tenni a tálcád. Leülsz és bemutatkozol, hasonlóképpen ő is. Dr. Cameron kézfogása szilárd és biztos.

Ellentétben a legtöbb orvossal és egyéb dolgozóval, akivel ma találkoztál, ő őszintén érdeklődik tanulmányaid iránt, kérdezősködik a gyakorlataidról, és hogy milyen területen szeretnél dolgozni. Ő immunológiára specializálódott- rövid ideig beszélgettek a kutatásáról -de mivel ez egy tanítókórház, diákokkal és magadfajta segédorvosokkal is dolgozik. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a páciensekkel való törődést személyes ügyének tekinti, és sok megrendítő és humoros történetet tud mesélni az ingyenes klinikáról a földszinten. Azzal meglehetősen kevés orvosi tapasztalattal, ami a hátad mögött van kissé kényelmetlenül érzed magad a helyeden, de Dr. Cameron nyílt kedvessége megnyugtat.

-Jó a kórház mindennapi ügyeiről is beszélgetni.- mondod két falat szendvics között- Mindenki, akivel ma találkoztam, csak és kizárólag Dr. House Legendájáról akar beszélni!- nevetsz és belekortyolsz a szódádba.

-Egy biztonsági őr azt állította, hogy még mindig lehet látni a foltot, ahol lelőtték, de egy szobatársam mondta, hogy utánanézett, és nem igaz. Már nem is tudom, kinek higgyek.

Mikor felnézel, meglepetten látod Dr Cameron dermedt, feszes tartását. Tekintete, mely olyan megnyerő volt korábban, érezhetően merevebbé vált.

-Egyeseknek jár a szája.- szól komolyan. Esetlenül hallgatsz, bizonytalan vagy benne, mit válaszolhatnál, de a percet megtöri a csipogója hangja. Mielőtt lehetőséged lenne bocsánatot kérni, összekapkodja a holmiját és eltűnik, nyakadon hagyva a tálcáját.

4.

Akaratlan botlásod miatt még mindig komoran indulsz le a laborba elvégeztetni az állam megkövetelte HIV-tesztet. A nővér, aki megköti az érszorítót és előkészíti a fecskendőt most húzhatott le egy hosszú műszakot a gyermekosztályon, legalábbis Minnie Mouse-os eszközeiből és fáradt, üveges tekintetéből erre következtetsz, de barátságosan mosolyog, miközben a véredet szivattyúzza. Nyilvánvalóan évek tapasztalata áll mögötte, alig érzel valamit, nem úgy, mint mikor a labortársaddal sóoldatos injekciókat adtatok egymásnak gyakorlásképp. Kellemesen könnyed és pezsgő beszélgetést folytatsz vele, megengeded magadnak, hogy pihenj egy kicsit, miközben gézt erősít a kis sebhelyhez egy kevés kék ragtapasszal.

-Meglep,- mondja, s felcímkézi a fiolát a véreddel, melyet majd leküld tesztelni- hogy még nem kérdezett Dr House-ról. A legtöbb rezidens aki hozzám kerül ég a vágytól, hogy megtudja, hol vannak a holttestek elrejtve.

-Puszta óvatosság- mondod, szerényen vállat vonva- korábban már eljárt a szám beszélgetés közben egy másik doktorral és nem szeretném megismételni.

Már várod, mikor tör elő a nővérből egy másik horrortörténet, de ő csak komoly tekintettel összevonja a szemöldökét.

-Pletyka az egész. A nagy része nem is igaz. A legtöbb ember, aki a történeteket terjeszti, nem is találkozott vele.

-És maga?- kérdezed, hangjától és viselkedésétől felcsigázva.

-Csak egyszer.- ismeri be vonakodva.- De az régen volt. Mindig nagyon magának való volt. Most még inkább az lehet, gondolom.

-Milyen volt ő, mint a Princeton Plainsboro Réme?- Nevetsz, mert ez az egész helyzet rémesen nevetséges, de ő csak néz, messze néző, zavart tekintettel, mielőtt elfordul.

-Nagyon szomorúnak tűnt.- mondja csendesen, ajkába harapva.- Egyáltalán nem volt félelmetes.

5.

Minden erőfeszítésed ellenére a nap végére már ég benned a kíváncsiság Dr. House iránt, az a fajta, melyet nem lehet másodkézből származó történetekkel és félig igaz pletykákkal kielégíteni. Látnod kell a legendát, a saját szemeddel, és pontosan tudod, merre keresd. A kávézón túl van egy téglákkal borított kis fás belső udvar, benne elszórva néhány kovácsoltvas asztal és szék. Ebédidőben tömve van orvosokkal és beteg rokonukat látogatókkal, kik kétségbeesetten döntögetik magukba a kávét, de ilyenkor délután teljesen üres, csak az őszi nap által vetett hosszú árnyékok lakják. Mégis, óvatosan lépkedsz, félve, hogy rajtakapnak, és igyekszel minél hétköznapibbnak tűnni.

Ott. Az árnyakon és a fákon túl, melyek az épület falába vágott kis fülkét keretezik, ott látod őt. Körülnézel, de úgy tűnik, jelenléted észrevétlen maradt, így közelebb lépsz, nem sajnálva az időt, hogy arcát alaposan megvizsgáld.

Nyilvánvaló, miért fél tőle mindenki, kivéve a nővért a gyerekosztályról. Valóban félelmetesen néz ki. Arca egyenetlen, megnyúlt, félig-meddig a borostája árnyékában, és a haja, bár rövidre vágott, vademberre emlékeztet. Mégis, a szemei megragadnak. Mélyen ülő, árnyékolt szemek, szinte égetnek a téglaudvaron át, egészen a vesédbe látnak.

-Hadd találjam ki. Dr House-t keresed.

Majd kiugrasz a bőrödből ijedtedben, megpördülsz, valami ügyetlen magyarázattal a kezedben. Dr Wilson az onkológiáról az egyik asztalnál ül, de hogy hogyan nem vetted észre nyilvánvaló jelenlétét, olyan kérdés, melyre később kell megtalálnod a választ. Jártál már az óráján, de négyszemközt még nem beszéltél vele. Ezüstös haja és lobogó, fehér laborköpenye kiviláglik Princeton híres vörös-arany lombjai közül, és a hanyatló délutáni napfény kiemeli arcvonásait izzásával, így sejtetve veled, milyen is lehetett a férfi fiatalabb korában. De a jóindulatú napsugár sem tudja eltűntetni a szarkalábakat a szeme sarkából, s ő vizenyős szemekkel néz fel rád jellegzetesen borzas szemöldöke alól. Idegességed némileg alábbhagy, mikor találkozol derült tekintetével.

Székéről felemelkedve int neked, hogy kövessd.

-Gyere.- mondja- Bemutatlak.

Igazán sehogy sem tudtad udvariasan visszautasítani. Elcsoszogtok hát ketten, te zavarban vagy mert észre vettek s igyekszel igazodni Dr Wilson járásmódjához, a bot a jobb kezében mindkettőtöket enyhe jobbra dőlésre késztet. De csak néhány lépés és eléritek célotokat, és végül találkozhatsz a legendás Dr Gregory House-szal.

Közelről nézve a bronz portré jóval rusztikusabb, kevésbé élethű, mint távolról. Mégis, House alakja tiszteletet parancsoló, átpillantva időn és fémen, a borostyán borította téglafülkében magasodva. A dombormű portrétól eltekintve a plakett nagyon egyszerű, Housenak a diagnosztika fejeként eltöltött szolgálati idejének évei olvashatóak rajta, valamint hogy az elhagyatott udvart House Emlékparknak nevezték el. Egy olyan jelző sem, melyet House-ra használnál sem alkalmas arra, hogy bronzba öntsék.

-Komolyan a TV hallba kellett volna akasztaniuk ezt az izét.- mondja Dr Wilson áhítattal.- Íme egy ember, aki imádta a kábeltévét.

Bólintasz, mintha csak ismerted volna a férfit, mintha legendája nem furakodott volna be a kórház alapkövei közé már jóval azelőtt, hogy orvos akartál volna lenni. Késő van, éppen ideje már haza menned, s Dr Wilson, miután meghívott ebédre egy előre meg nem határozott időpontra a jövőben, jelzi, hogy nyugodtan itt hagyhatod. Jó egészséget kívánsz neki és elfordulsz, csinos cipőd sarka hangosan csattog a téglákon.

Az udvar végén azért még megfordulsz, egy utolsó pillantást vetni hátrafelé. Az ütött-kopott bot, amit Dr Wilson állandóan magánál tart túl hosszú neki, veszed észre, de ahogy ott áll, mintha nem is támaszkodna rá túlságosan, csak összefonja májfoltos kezeit csendesen a fogantyún, megveregeti, mint egy régi barátot. Mégis, az az érzésed támad, ez az egyetlen dolog a világon, ami támogatja.

Ahogy nézed, kinyújtja kezét hogy megérintse a bronz arcot maga előtt, végighúzza ujjait az áll vonalán. Furcsán meghitt pillanat. Udvariasságból úgy teszel, mintha észre sem vetted volna.

6.

Ha az éjszaka közepén valami lépked a Princeton-Plainsboro folyosóin egyenetlen ritmusban, nem figyelsz rá. Ha néha elszórt szakkönyveket találsz pont egy olyan oldalnál nyitva, amin fontos információk vannak az esetedhez, nem látod okát, hogy szóvá tedd. Ha vizit közben észreveszed, hogy a beteged fájdalomcsillapítójával babráltak, egyszerűen csak megigazítod a tűt és mész tovább, még arra sem véve a fáradságot, hogy felírd a rendellenességet a kartonjára.

Ha egyszer megpillantasz egy árnyékból és fényből álló sovány figurát, amint Dr Wilson irodaablakát bámulja, meg sem mered említeni neki.

Végtére is, te egy orvos vagy. Nem vagy az a fajta, aki hisz a kísértettörténetekben.


End file.
